Where there's fire, there's ash
by Binky1987
Summary: AU. "Miss and I met when we were kids." She was too trusting, too beautiful. Too beautiful for him to resist getting to know her. But like Icarus, if you get too close to the sun, your wings melt and you fall back to reality. So he settled for howling for the moon - always wanting what was brightest for yourself, hoping that it will take away your darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**_Where there's fire, there's ash_**

 ** _Part I_**

 _"Oh no, it wasn't the airplanes. It was beauty, that killed the beast" - Carl Denham from King Kong (1933)_

* * *

Shirayuki loved exploring. As soon as she was old enough, she tried to get her grandparents to take her into the mountains on Tanbarun as much as they could.

Eventually, they were too old to travel anywhere and so she would sneak out and make the trip herself, despite their scolding when she returned home every night.

She was only eleven years old, but there's a reason why children should be supervised when traveling so far away from home.

The apple red haired girl looked around her, eyes fascinated with the world and everything in it. The trees were vast, the sounds of nature met her ears and she smiled from ear to ear.

Being a herbalist was her dream and so in her free time she always made a consecutive effort to explore and take samples of new herbs she had not yet encountered. Unfortunately, this meant going further and further up the mountains and into the forest.

Today she had ventured further than she'd ever been but she was glad she had.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shirayuki, clutching her satchel and grabbing another herb and then she spotted another, just after she had taken a sample.

The day seemed to be getting from her because the light was leaving the area, slowly.

The young girl looked up and her eyes widened. "My grandparents are going to be angry," she said to herself with a frown.

She began to make her way back when she turned around to have one last glance. In the distance, a flash of silver caught her attention.

It was too good to pass up, she had to go back now and just get one sample.

Shirayuki ran, carefully trying to dodge roots and bushes as she went, her red locks bouncing behind her with every running step.

She had just finished taking her sample when she noticed how dark it had gotten, just within the few minutes it took her to retrieve the herb she had spotted from afar.

"Oh dang..." she sighed.

Suddenly there was a rustle ahead of her where she was going to head toward, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The fear crawling up her spine causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. A taller figure was standing on the ground, just ahead of her. It looked like they had just jumped from a tree. She gasped audibly before realising her mistake and clamped her mouth shut.

But he'd spotted her and his auburn orbs pierced into her own. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" he asked quietly, dangerously as he began to walk toward her as if he were hunting.

Shirayuki's heart beat against her chest and felt like it was going to break out of her ribs.

"Oh, nothing, I-I'm leaving now," she said with a small smile before quickly moving to dash past him.

He reached out and grabbed her forearm, causing her to turn abruptly and look up into his eyes.

They were an odd colour, almost cat like and also...dangerous. There was a darkness to him; one that she would be afraid to find out about.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you," he said with a sigh. "You've seen my face, kid."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She sat on the floor, looking up at him like prey. It would be so easy to just snuff out her life and it would probably make this easier because he had just finished a job and some people from Tanbarun were after him.

That's why he took her. If Torou were here, she would say she's a liability.

But there was something about her that just drew him to her. It wasn't just her long apple red hair, or her angelic, innocent features. She held true beauty, he saw that from up in the tree he had been hiding in.

He'd watched her cutting off bits of flowers and what ever it is she was doing and she was 'humming'. Who did that? Didn't she know that anyone could just attack her?

"You're pretty dumb, aren't you, kid?"

She looked up at him with a frown. "Am I? You're bleeding by the way Mister."

Flames dazzled around her forest green orbs as the small fire he'd created reflected off them causing him to really take her in. She was young, probably under age, might have been twelve or so. She was slender, small in stature and...weak.

"What's your name, kid?"

"First, let me tend to the cuts," she said, her voice unwavering.

She pulled some herbs out of her satchel (after he had decided everything in it was harmless) and grabbed his arm, gently, so she could examine it properly.

He grasped her offending hand with a dangerous look his eye and squeezed it tightly. She let out a sudden gasp of pain and it was then he could tell she was frightened of him.

"I-I'm trying to help you," she hissed, her forest green orbs furious.

Maybe it was a mistake to let her continue but it seemed she had a way to diffuse his fear.

After he was patched up and noticeably close to him now, on her knees still, she looked up at him.

"Shirayuki," she said softly.

He told her his name but of course it was just another pseudonym. She scrunched up her nose at it and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he snapped angrily, his auburn eyes flashing her a warning look.

A small smile formed at her lips. "No, that doesn't suit you at all. I'll call you Obi."

He had planned on killing her - that didn't happen.

He had planned on kidnapping her - that didn't happen either.

How could he touch (let alone kill) someone so pure? So what did he do? He'd let her go back to where ever fairy tale she had come from.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year had now passed and for some reason, his jobs always brought him back to this forest. He was in hiding again of course.

His body sagged against the tree branch as one of his hands came down to his rib cage. He hisses angrily. His ears pricked up, someone was coming. His eyes scanned the area and widened.

It was that damned girl again. He could spot her red hair a mile away. This time, he chose to quietly observe her a while. His breathing was uneven as he tried to stay conscious but as he tried to focus on the girl below, his vision kept escaping him and his head lulled backward against the trunk.

The last thing he remembered was, pain, then a flash of apple red and forest green before unconsciousness took him.

He awoke to the smell of burning wood and could feel someones presence. He sat up abruptly and then a wave of pain came again, his hand going to his ribs.

"Careful, Obi!" she exclaimed, hands grabbing his shoulder and one on the chest, forcing him back to a lying position.

He flicked her arms off him, not appreciating the physical touch, but laid down facing the fire and not toward...her. Once upon a time he would never turn his back on _anyone_.

"I see you're just as stupid as when I left you before, kid."

His icy tone cutting through the woods. He noticed their position now, it was in some alcove of the brush but it was still more exposed than he liked.

"Why are you back here Obi?" she asked softly, gently as if they were friends. And they weren't.

"Why are you? Haven't you collected enough plants?" His auburn orbs met hers now as he turned slightly to face her, intrigue on his face now.

She was more defined now, a year had changed her physically. Her hair was longer, probably more than half way down her back and her facial features more defined. His eyes cast downward and then he turned away. Yes, she was beginning to change. _A lot._

She giggled, causing his body to stiffen in response. People didn't just giggle in front of him , no, they only feared. So why did this girl think she could laugh at him? Couldn't she tell he was dangerous...a threat even?

"They're not just plants, silly. They're herbs, I use them for medicinal purposes, Obi," she said, watching him carefully, making sure he was okay.

"That's a long word for a little girl to pronounce," he said, trying to be cold toward her but she didn't even seem to notice. "And stop calling me that."

"How do you feel, Obi?" she asked quietly, ignoring his request all together.

He sighed. Who cares, it wasn't his real name anyway. "Fine. Why did you help me? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out here? Not that I care."

Shirayuki leaned in closer toward him from her cross legged position and was now on her knees. She was inspecting the bandages when a large hand was in her face.

"Mmmobi," she said through a muffled hand, her green eyes meeting his now amused face. She pulled back and he let go.

"You don't like people getting close to you, do you?" she murmured.

He remained silent. This girl was pushing it. "I've been coming out to see if you would be here but also I collect the herbs for my work at home. I want to be a Herbalist."

And then for hours, she prattled on about her life. He hated it and yet, he didn't stop her.

"I should head back now, but, will you come back Obi?"

He didn't really respond.

"Come back when the new moon comes."

In a month, he would return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month later, Shirayuki walked and stopped in the spot that she had been with Obi last time. Small bits of ash remained in the centre which was evidence of their presence.

She smiled thoughtfully. Well, while she was waiting for him she could get some more supplies.

Her forest green eyes scanned the area, the sunlight beginning to disappear, so she had to make the most of it.

She hummed a tune that had been playing in the town square earlier. She wondered if Obi would come, she hoped he would. There was something about him that she really adored and although he looked dangerous and his eyes held a wisdom which most would not wish to learn about, the more she got to know him, the more she realised how good a heart he had.

She frowned though at the thought of him being injured again. He was always hurt when she saw him but this time she had brought plenty of bandages.

She heard a rustle of trees and her eyes widened and lit up. She turned and began to say something. "I thought I'd be waiting a while longer-"

But the figure in front of her _wasn't_ him. He was older, had circles around his eyes. He stood clutching a dagger in his right hand with a sneer on his face. He had long brown unruly and unkept hair, it fell around his face in waves. It looked like he had been running too as his breaths were labored and his chest was heaving in and out.

"Its past your bed time, girly. What's say I put you there?"

Shirayuki gasped. He ran toward her as she turned to run but he yanked her by the hair, pulling her backwards. She squealed for a breath moment before her back hit the ground and her head hit a rock she thought because her vision was spinning for a moment. The man loomed above her menacingly. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up so that she was sitting. Her small slender fingers grasped at his hand, but she was no match.

He was bending down now on one knee, his face smirking in a way that made her sick to the stomach.

"P-please don't-"

Her words were graced with a shrill, evil laugh. "This is perfect. I lost my cargo earlier but you'll do nicely."

Her eyes widened, no she wouldn't go. She had to meet Obi, she wouldn't miss it.

Shirayuki looked around best she could and her hands grasped the rock she'd hit her head on. She brought it up to hit him in the temple. He promptly let go, grabbing his head and then she was off the ground, running further into the forest.

She'd gotten away or so she'd thought.

"No, no, no," he said as he'd grabbed her hair again. "You'll have to pay for that one."

She whimpered, looking at the offending hand of her attacker's which had just began to raise to hit her.

" _Obi..."_ she'd managed to get out, quietly wishing he were here with her eyes tightly shut, afraid of how much it was going to hurt when he hit her.

His hand went down to back hand her across the face but it was grabbed in mid air. The man looked next to him in surprise to see a boy but stood nearly at his own height, grabbing his hand with a gloved one.

And then a knife was lodged in his throat, without warning. The attacker was dead, bleeding out and fell to the floor unceremoniously.

Obi sighed and his auburn eyes pierced hers angrily.

"I told you, stupid. Why would you wander around here?"

Shirayuki watched the man die, it was horrifying and her eyes reflected her fear. But what he could have done to her would have been horrific too.

Obi expected her to fear him and so she should. That's what everyone else thought of him. And this girl hadn't seen the horrors of the world like he had so maybe it was time she learned.

"I-I was waiting for you," she breathed, finally finding her legs to leap into his arms.

Obi's eyes widened in shock as the small girl wrapped her arms around his torso, gripping him tightly for dear life, allowing her eyes to close in relief. His body stiffened at the contact. Why did this girl feel like she could always touch him like this? Just because she was beautiful and innocent didn't mean...well maybe he would allow it today.

Shirayuki sobbed into his shirt and he could only sigh and place a palm on top of her head to comfort her.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You're my friend, I wanted to keep our promise," she smiled up at him, eyes wide with relief that he was here.

She looked up at him with genuine happiness. He looked down at her and wondered how long her innocence would last. Shirayuki was twelve now.

When he was that age, he had seen more than his fair share of dark deeds and blood. He was sixteen now and already a deadly weapon.

 _But not her...she can't **ever** see those things_, he thought absently and his mind thought it before he could push it away.

"Lets have dinner, I brought some meat from the butcher," she smiled, pulling away to walk over and get her satchel, near where the now dead attacker lay.

Obi sighed in annoyance. She pouted over at him with a hand on her hip. "You always seem angry all the time but you always stay."

He looked away from her, clenching his fists at how she always spoke the unbearable truth...it made him angry but she was right. He stayed anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another two years had passed. Shirayuki and Obi had met quite often in those times, at least once a month and sometimes twice. Unfortunately he had jobs to fulfill, after all, he had to make a living somehow.

He was eighteen now and she was fourteen.

He watched her walk and every time they met he began to notice how much more she was maturing, outwardly. It wouldn't be long and she would become a fine woman, he knew that much. He had an eye for beauty or _maybe_ for the first time in his life, he had finally found _true_ beauty, like he hadn't known what it was to begin with.

She was already developed nicely from behind, too, he noticed. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. _No, no. She's a kid. She's just...someone to pass the time._

With that in mind, he'd purged all thoughts and his mood only got darker.

They had begun to venture further and further into the forest each time and had found a waterfall today.

They probably would have found this place in the forest sooner but previously they had always just stopped, ate and talked for hours on end. But today Shirayuki decided they should explore more.

He watched as Shirayuki's eyes lit up with amazement. It had been raining the last few days so the waterfall was pretty full and gushing and the lake at the bottom was up to the brim too.

"Look," she pointed toward the foliage at the top of the waterfall. "Ooh, can we go up there?"

Obi shrugged. "I guess, don't blame me if you fall off and die though."

Not that he would let her, because, what a beautiful waste that would be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They sat at the top with Obi sitting, his legs dangling off the end and her head in his lap. She faced toward the view below and then she turned to look up at him.

He looked down at her with a guarded expression because when she opened her mouth you never knew what would come out.

"Do you know why I call you Obi?"

"Kid, if I knew why you said half the stuff you say, I would be a genius."

Shirayuki laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She smiled and moved her hand to touch the side of his cheek.

His eyes widened at the sudden touch but he didn't pull away. He noticed his hand was in her hair, how long had it been there?

"Because, Obi means 'heart'," she said softly, the smile never leaving her face.

Breath hitched in his throat at her revelation. "How do you know I have one, kid?" he snapped, moving his hand from her hair with inward reluctance.

Her hand moved from his face to the right side of his chest; the palm just resting there, like it belonged there.

"I know that you do-"

"I could kill you, you know that, don't you? You know that's what I do, when I'm not here, I'm out there killing people for money. I'm _good_ at it, Shirayuki."

Her eyes widened slightly at her name rolling off his tongue like butter but after a second returned to their normal shape. She moved her hand and found his hand, coiling her own between his fingers.

"I think that if you wanted to, you could stop. I can't judge someone else because of their profession, Obi. And if you wanted to kill me then why haven't you?"

The wind picked up as he looked away from her and his eyes focused on something in the distance, however, he hadn't pulled away. He squeezed her hand for just a moment.

But he didn't respond.

They started to make their way back when it began to rain. They found shelter in a cave nearby.

"When the rain starts to die down, we can move," he said, watching the weather outside from where he sat against the wall. She sat beside him, their legs touching slightly.

Shirayuki nodded in agreement. He looked at her hair and realised what an oddity the colour of it was. It clung slightly to her face due to the rain and sat around her shoulders, still as beautiful as ever.

"Do people say anything? About your hair?"

Her eyes that had been focused on him shifted awkwardly and it was like a sadness she'd been hiding this whole time had come to the surface.

"I-yes...sometimes," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

He usually didn't start these conversations but now he was curious.

"Do they...like it?"

"Its-it's a subject of talk, yes," she said evenly, trying not to express much more than she was giving him.

Obi didn't like what she was saying.

"The truth is, some people don't really like it, but I can't blame them. I'm an oddball I guess," she said with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

It made him annoyed and he didn't know why. He didn't care about her, not really. She was just there to pass the time. Its not like he was gaining anything from her with their meetings and conversations.

Obi had never had friends because friends didn't get you money or a place to stay or feed you - they were pointless. And yet, here he was, angry because he knew that she was saying that people made fun of her because of her hair. They made her _sad_ and he hated that the most.

"Don't say that, kid. Its stupid. Your hair is beautiful but its only one part of you. Why do they dislike it when it has nothing to do with _who you are_?"

Her eyes widened, staring at him like he was her hero. _Anti-hero more like_.

And then her lips curved into a knowing smile as she looked up at him.

" _That's_ why I call you Obi."

The rain showed no signs of letting up, so they decided they would have to hold up in the cave for the night.

Shirayuki awoke. She looked out toward the entrance where she could tell that darkness had truly fallen but she couldn't see the stars. It was still raining.

She was so cold and shivering beyond belief. She was lying parallel to Obi who was facing her with his back against the cave wall, his eyes open due to her movements.

Shirayuki silently shuffled over toward him, wrapping an arm around the top side of his chest and rested her head on the ground so her cheek was flush against his chest. Their legs tangled together with her leg between his two longer, leaner ones as though they always did this, like it was natural.

"What are you doing, kid?" his voice echoed around the cave walls.

"I-I'm so cold."

He looked down at her, noticing her face getting closer to him. They stared at each other the whole time until he leaned down, not really noticing he was doing it and their lips touched just barely and their eyes were closed. Their lips made a soft smacking sound and then they moved apart as quickly as they had come together. She rested her head back down near his chest.

"Goodnight, Obi."

"Night, kid."

Before he fell into unconsciousness, he realised, she wasn't just someone to pass the time, but he'd long known that wasn't the case.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why don't you come visit?" she asked, hopefully.

He remained silent for a minute.

"No. I never go that far into Tanbarun," he said, deadpanned.

Shirayuki looked crestfallen and pouted. "Don't do that, its fake and you know it."

Her lips started to quiver into a small semblance of a sheepish smile. "But-"

"But nothing. And why would I anyway? I've seen where you live-"

Forest green orbs looked up at him from her position by the fire with surprise. "B-how?"

Obi groaned. Well, the cat was out of the bag now.

"Sometimes I follow you back. To make sure you _do_ go back." _To make sure you're **safe**. _He didn't meet her gaze, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She beamed at him and something in her chest was doing back flips, like they always did when he would say or do sweet things out of the blue. They were rare but she knew he was capable.

Shirayuki was turning fifteen in a few days, she was hoping for a miracle and hoping that he would come. She got up from her position and sat herself down over Obi's legs when he had been comfortably sitting with his back against a large log, elbows resting either side him with his arms dangling down lazily.

His surprise was evident but all the same he wrapped his arm around her back and his hand came to rest on her hip. She placed a hand on his opposite cheek and placed a chaste kiss on his other cheek, closest to her and he groaned.

"I'll _think_ about it, but you can't do this stuff anymore, kid."

Shirayuki frowned at his words, looking up at him with confusion. "Y-you've grown," he said, pointedly looking down at her chest which stuck into him and he could feel _everything_.

She pulled away a little but still remained in his lap.

That's right, four years had passed since their close friendship had begun. And she wasn't eleven anymore.

Her cheeks were turning red now and she noticed he had turned away, awkwardly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd said he would meet her at home, but it was now midnight, her grandparents had gone to bed and he was no where to be seen.

Shirayuki stared out the window, looking to the roof tops to see if she could spot him landing anywhere. But she couldn't see anything. She waited another hour.

Suddenly she saw the torches light up which was usually a sign that the soldiers were out and about, probably looking for someone. Her eyes widened at this thought and nothing but dread filled her heart.

She didn't waste another second, grabbed her satchel and headed to the forest. If it _was_ Obi they were looking for, that's where he always fled to. But he was sure he said he did jobs further away from town, usually.

* * *

Shirayuki walked as fast as she could in the darkness, trying not to trip but also keeping her ear out in case she could hear his voice or any indication he was here.

By now, she had been searching for hours, she was further into the forest than she liked, given it was dark and the moon didn't provide much light tonight.

 _He's probably fine, maybe he just fell asleep somewhere,_ she thought. But then she heard voices.

It was then she noticed just how far she'd gone because the forest also bordered the Tanbarun Royal Castle. In the distance, she could see light from the castle fire torches. If she got caught out here, she would probably be questioned and detained.

Shirayuki looked above her to see a tree with some lower branches. Gathering her knowledge of tree climbing from Obi, she launched herself up the tree as fast as she was able. Finally she got to the tallest branch she could manage but was also out of site from people who may walk under it. She hugged the trunk of the tree as she turned, knelt and then sat on the branch, allowing one leg to dangle off as she watched as some figures below came into view.

"That Nanaki..." said a man's voice.

"Its Obi now," chuckled a woman's voice. "And he's probably _dead_." The woman sounded almost regretful.

"Its what happens when you take on five at once. It was almost like he was rushing, took a deep slash to the chest and was knocked out at one stage. I came into it at the end but he'd already taken care of them!"

Shirayuki's eyes widened in shock of what she was hearing. Did he...rush because of her? Did she cause this?

"I tried to help him but he refused-shit they're coming. Quick, we'll have to run," said the woman before their voices carried off past the tree and into the distance.

Shirayuki didn't move for a while but then when she believed they were gone, she climbed down. She _had_ to find him.

But she never did and the tears never stopped falling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every month since, she came to their spot. Hoping to find him, hoping against hope that he would come out telling her what an idiot she was. And every time all she could do was lay there, crying herself into a stupor.

And every time, she left in the middle of the night, knowing he was never going to come back.

She never got to tell him...

 _I love you, I'm sorry_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Where there's fire, there's ash_**

 ** _Part II_**

 _"True love burns brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars" - Anonymous_

* * *

She had run for far too long but she _had_ to because Prince Raj wasn't going to stop. He had her hair now but it was only part of her.

" _Don't say that, kid. Its stupid. Your hair is beautiful but its only one part of you. Why do they dislike it when it has nothing to do with **who you are**_?"

Shirayuki clenched her eyes together tightly, tears beginning to form. How long had it been since she'd thought about him?

 _Only yesterday._

But it had been three years since she last saw him.

Suddenly she heard something to her right from behind the wall she was sitting behind. Her eyes widened as a man jumped over but when he spotted her he fell, using his arm to stop his fall.

He fell to the ground in a heap before getting a hold of himself and staring at her like he had just seen beauty for the first time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zen had been his name and for a while, she hadn't thought once of the man who tore open her heart. For now, it was finally starting to heal.

She had made herself busy by researching herbs and trying to find a job.

Zen and his aides were amazing people. The second Prince was everything Raj wasn't and that was why she'd stayed. Zen was kind, didn't care about what peoples statuses were and loved each and every citizen of Clarines.

Shirayuki had never imagined that she would ever leave Tanbarun but Prince Raj had forced her hand. She would have loved nothing more than to stay where she had been. The bar had been doing well and her herbalist business as well.

Plus, the Tanbarun forest was _their_ spot and she had continued to visit there every month. At first it was because she was hoping against hope that Obi would return and when a year had passed and he hadn't showed, she continued to go there to collect herbs and to just be at peace. She'd spent hours upon hours there.

But the moment the soldier from Raj's army had turned up on her doorstep was the end to everything about that place. Her dreams, her happy place her _everything_ was ripped from her.

She walked down the hall toward Prince Zen's office and knocked on the door when she arrived.

"Ah Shirayuki," he smiled, excited to see her.

And then there was Zen. Kind hearted, noble and dutiful. But it was his gaze that worried her. It was the same way Obi had always looked at her and it made her feel like she should run away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki's eyes widened. Lord Haruka had _h_ _ired_ someone to keep her from Zen.

Her mind was racing, would she have to run again?

No. No more running.

An arrow came with precision and stuck itself into the wall in front of her. She looked over to where she thought it came from but couldn't see anyone.

Later, she found out it was Lord Haruka. He was calling her out but she wouldn't back down this time.

She continued to walk by and Lord Haruka sheathed his sword.

Zen came out, he knew all about it and then the mysterious shooter came into view at the sill next to her.

Shirayuki turned and her eyes widened. Were her eyes deceiving her?

But before she heard him speak, she excused herself. She ran like hell back to her room before he could say anything and before she said something she would regret.

Her heart was racing, it couldn't be him...it couldn't.

As she had raced off, she was sure she heard him introduce himself to Mitsuhide and Kiki as _Obi_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She passed her test to become Court Herbalist. She had delved herself into work and refused to think of anything but work. A slow month had passed since the attack on her, courtesy of Lord Haruka. A month and Obi had not once tried to find her and nor she find him.

"Shirayuki," said Ryuu from behind her. She turned slowly to meet his violet, concerned orbs.

They had bonded of late and she believed they would become fast friends. "Yes, Ryuu?"

"Y-you should go home. You've been here earlier than your working hours and leaving too late."

Shirayuki's eyes widened and then softened at Ryuu's cute way of caring. She nodded in thanks with a small smile and left for her room.

She walked down the path. It was ten at night so everyone was in bed, it was just her, the lanterns and the bugs. But she heard footsteps behind her, she was sure she had.

Shirayuki turned and forest green orbs met auburn. He stood much taller than she remembered but she had grown too. He looked at her, forlorn and unsure. His eyes almost reflected sadness.

"W-why?" she got out, barely. The tears freely fell from her eyes without realising and Obi could only look at her, wanting to close their distance so he could wipe them away. But he couldn't.

He remained silent, still unsure of how he could explain. Or even if he would.

"I waited...I waited for so long," she managed. "I thought-I thought you were dead."

Obi stared at her intently and for a moment Shirayuki thought she saw that in his eyes...the one he always had when he thought she wasn't looking...the one Zen had too now.

"I had to come. I heard about what happened in Tanbarun."

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. She was so damned angry. She couldn't help but walk toward him now and shoved him in the chest as hard as she could, but it barely moved him. His chest was so broad and lean now and she wondered what hardships he had suffered without her around to tend to him.

He wore his black outfit, as he used to when they were younger. Long sleeve black shirt, black trousers and boots with a bone coloured utility belt and head warmer (this was a new addition, she noted). But today he was wearing the soldier's shirt over the top, like he had been wearing a month ago when he'd attacked her. Guess he was keeping the shirt since he was working for the Prince now.

"How could you?! I-I wanted to-why did you leave me?" she croaked, defeated as she looked towards his chest.

Obi couldn't say anything that wouldn't hurt her further. What could he say? That he was a coward? That he was trying to do what was best for her? And that in the end, after leaving her with all his strength, someone hurt her anyway?

How could he tell her something that was all for nothing.

"I-I'm _sorry_ ," he said quietly, looking down at her. "As it is, I can't leave, _unfortunately_. Not without suspicion and being on the run. So I'll be around for a while."

Her betraying heart thumped hard in her chest at the thought of him staying. She looked up at him, they were so close now. She had many things to say to him but as she looked up at him, it all melted into one honest thought.

 _He's here. That's all I wanted...he's safe.  
_

It hadn't escaped his knowledge on how mature she was now. As he had envisaged from the beginning, she was a beautiful vision. She wore a Court Herbalist smock right now but her legs were showing beneath with light coloured leggings over the top of them and they were definitely longer and more shapely. She'd filled out even more and in all the right places; he could see it beneath the fabric.

Her hair was shorter but that didn't shy away her beautiful features. She was a woman now, so he couldn't call her kid anymore.

"What shall we do, Miss?" he said, fondly with a small smile.

Shirayuki pursed her lips because everything he said made her angry. Her cheeks felt flush at the nickname.

" _Don't_ call me that," she said, her tone dangerously low.

He smiled. "Well, that line never did work for _me_."

She didn't even respond as they held each other silently for the first time in years. _Just for now. Just this one time._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had thought about telling Zen about their history. His beloved new aide was a mystery to everyone, but her. He had gained Zen's trust now, she'd overheard from Kiki and Mitsuhide as she had come to Zen's office to let him know about her trip to collect more herbs for the pharmacy.

A few times she had almost slipped up but every time Obi would just change the subject with a joke. He was so different now like he had switched off a part of himself and locked it away.

Shirayuki tapped a pen onto a book in front of her, biting her lip, deep in thought. What was she going to do about all this? Should she just remain silent for now and hope that no one finds out?

Well, that's all she could do for now.

And what was with Obi anyway? Could she really fault him for his change in behavior after all these years? No, he was much better when he was grinning and smiling and he must feel it too.

She did wonder though, why was he still here? He could escape when ever he wanted now since Kiki and Mitsuhide weren't in charge of watching him anymore.

So why did he stick around? He easily left her before...

And then she saw him in town once, talking to a girl and her heart felt weak with sadness. He had turned to look in her direction but her feet were already running in the opposite direction, back to the castle.

Of course, perhaps he stayed for someone _other_ than her because he never stuck around for her before when they were back in Tanbarun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki was so tired she hadn't even noticed herself falling before she looked up to see Obi staring down at her, narrowly breaking her fall, just in time.

His worried auburn orbs pierced into her soul with a warning look, like he used to always give her in the forest when she wondered around on her own and he'd caught her.

" _Miss_ ," he said, bordering on annoyed.

"Oh, now the real Obi comes out now your Master isn't around," she said playfully with a small smile.

She leaned forward and picked herself up, bending to put some of the things back into the box on the ground that had fallen when she had.

Obi eyed her carefully. "We should probably talk."

Shirayuki sighed. "You know, I like the new you. I notice how you're much more open to others and friendly. You even joke more now. But, don't forget, you can be yourself around me. If you want to sulk and brood, I don't mind, you know?"

Obi's eyes widened slightly. He'd forgotten how she always surprised him all the time. "How do you know this isn't the real me, Miss?"

She pulled the box back into her hands firmly and dipped her head to the side, cutely he might add, and pursed her lips. "I-I think that I love that you've become somewhat more carefree. I like that your _jobs_ don't leave you with bloody hands anymore. I think that what I saw when we were together three years ago will always be you but only one part of you. If you want to stay, if you want to explore how this place will give you different prospects, then stay. I never wanted you to change, you've done that yourself. I always l-liked you for you, I didn't care about anything else."

His lips were parted, almost in awe at how easily Shirayuki spoke to him as if he'd never left. Didn't she hate him now? And why did she always know him so well?

"Don't you hate me?" he whispered, his eyes looking in another direction.

Shirayuki shook her head. "I could never hate you, Obi. I gave you that name you know. Don't you remember what it means?"

He watched her walk off and remembered that she'd always had the gift to render him speechless. At least he could be himself around her.

And now he wanted to follow her, despite being ordered not to, like he would when they were back in the Tanbarun forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zen had given him the task of looking after Shirayuki. But he was always watching her anyway, when he wasn't training or doing jobs for Zen. It had always been his favourite pass time and always would be.

Daily, he watched as she flitted around the pharmacy, taking care of patients, writing notes, taking orders from Little Ryuu and the Head pharmacist, Garrack.

One day, Prince Raj came to visit.

He watched Shirayuki when she was told and it was as if she'd seen a ghost. It wasn't just that, it was fear he saw in her eyes. He never had really asked her why she had come to Clarines in the first place, he had heard odd references from his Master sometimes about Tanbarun.

 _"Have you been to Tanbarun, Master?"_

 _"Yeah, passed through there once and brought back apples," he laughed, causing Kiki and Mitsuhide to share amused glances._

But what transpired there must have been much more serious than he had imagined.

He walked up to Shirayuki, the guard had long since gone. He walked along side her as she walked back to the pharmacy.

"What happened, Miss?"

Shirayuki seemed to stiffen at the question and when she turned and gave him a bright smile, he definitely knew something wasn't right.

"I-ah...can we not talk about it?" she said, not bothering to look at him.

Her red bangs covered her face so he couldn't tell what her expression was like. His own darkened considerably as they walked through the pharmacy doors.

No one was there. They must have been at the greeting party to the First Prince of Tanbarun.

She was like steel now, not talking, not showing any expression of any kind as she mechanically sat at her desk and began shuffling through notes. He stood by her desk, watching as she was now reading the script but it was upside down and he didn't think she'd noticed.

He grabbed her arm, startling her. Forest green orbs looked up at him in shock.

"Miss, tell me...please."

"There's nothing to tell. You were gone, Obi. But you were right because I didn't know how much danger I was in half the time but I'd forgotten because I had to you around to protect me and then when you weren't, I'd just...forgotten."

His mind put two and two together. Someone hurt her, he knew it. He let go of her arm and narrowed his eyes, turning to face away from her.

"I knew something happened to you, that's why I came back to find out. I just didn't know what. Was it that Prince?" he asked darkly.

His expression looked familiar to how he had been years ago. Shirayuki sighed, realising how silly she was being. It had been nearly a year since that day when she fled Tanbarun and it had been years since Obi had left her.

She had to let that anger go, it wasn't like her to be bitter.

"I'm sorry, Obi," she said, tears welling up now at the thought of making Obi's expression darken like it had. "Please don't worry, it was ages ago."

"Tch. But you were scared," he said, looking down at her. He was leaning against the desk with his arms folded over his chest. "I saw you, before."

Shirayuki shook her head. "It was only because I fear of what he's trying to do here. He wanted me badly before...to be his... _concubine_ ," she said with a little disgust.

His eyes widened and snapped his gaze toward her. "What?"

He was so pissed off he could hardly see straight but her hand pulled on his forearm, causing him to calm a little. Her touch always did that.

"Zen saved me, its a long story but Prince Raj saw the error of his ways. I believe that's why he's here; to make amends."

It didn't make him really think of Raj with any less murderous thoughts but she didn't want him to say or do anything about it, that much was obvious.

"You never did listen to me at all, back then, did you, Miss?" he said with a small smile.

Shirayuki frowned up at him but a small smile curved her lips. "I learned how to climb trees, well enough."

Obi laughed. After a few moments silence, he looked at her again.

"Anyone else attack you while I was gone?"

And then he learned of Mihaya and then the whole anger cycle started again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He watched her from afar and wondered why he still stayed. In the end, he could only conclude it was because of Shirayuki and how stupid she was at times. Didn't she notice when someone loved her?

That's why he took the job with Lord Haruka, to try and get her away from the Prince thinking he was doing her a service and then in the end, she had chosen to stay.

He wasn't blind, he saw the way his Master looked at her. But his Master wasn't like the other brat, he knew that now. Maybe that's why he stayed because his other employers weren't like him.

He'd found her on her own as Zen had just walked off to greet his kingdom at the festival. When he saw how caged she looked, standing there with a shawl over her head, he couldn't help think she deserved to be out in the open and free.

Being near her is all he'd ever wanted, even since the beginning. And he was so close to her now as he placed the hairpin in her hair delicately and she'd looked up at him with those innocent, beautiful forest green eyes of hers and blushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Give me a crack at him, Master, I'll get answers out of him quick and no payment required," said Obi eagerly to Zen as they stood in the hall.

Zen's eyebrow raised curiously. "You seem quite energetic, did Shirayuki tell you what he did?"

Obi's expression changed and became unreadable and then he turned to walk off. "Maybe," he said quietly before rounding the corner and disappearing from sight.

Zen sighed and walked in to greet Mihaya who was now a 'guest'.

* * *

Prince Izana was a piece of work, Obi had decided inwardly. Why was he sending her back to Tanbarun?

He watched intently from her windowsill as she packed, silently. Something else must have happened there, not just Prince Raj.

He regretted leaving her and his initial thought wasn't to leave anyway but he had needed time to heal at the time.

One day, he would tell her why he'd left. One day.

"I don't understand why you would go back there, Miss," he said darkly, arms folded over his chest by the window.

Shirayuki turned and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Obi. I think Raj is really trying to make amends, plus, Prince Izana wants me to go."

Obi grunted in an annoyed fashion and it make Shirayuki giggle. He used to always get annoyed with her back in the forest but since his return, it was a rare occurrence. She wondered if he was forcing himself not to get annoyed and it just slipped through sometimes or whether he had actually changed.

Either way, it didn't bother her. As long as he was happy within himself, that's all that mattered.

"What?" he snapped, apparently in a mood now.

Shirayuki stopped her giggles and her mouth quivered as she tried not to laugh and be serious. "Its just that you always used to be like that...before but I know its only because you worry about me."

Obi sighed. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you would be trouble. All these people want you and you're always in danger all the time," he said, speaking his mind as he always had.

She appreciated that because there was nothing convoluted with Obi. He never lied, although he may joke around sometimes (which had been rare before but now was a pretty regular thing), but in the end he would never actually say something he didn't mean.

"But there's only one person _I_ want," she said under her breath and Obi pretended not to hear it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He watched her enter the carriage and noticed her wearing the hairpin he gave her. He liked the fact she was wearing something he had given her, like she was his.

His eyes widened at this thought as he closed the door of the carriage and sat down. What the hell was he thinking?

Shirayuki's eyes were watching him but he stared out the window on purpose. Suddenly he felt soft hands in between his own and looked down to find her hand in his with a small smile.

Lord Haruka didn't miss this exchange either, so he pushed her hand away. The hurt in her eyes was evident and although he felt guilty, what else was he to do? He didn't want Lord Haruka getting ideas and messing with her life, like he had before.

She had to keep her distance from him, it was for her own good.

* * *

The conjoined rooms really made her feel at ease but then she doubted that Obi wanted her to go in without permission. Not after he pushed her hand away earlier.

Maybe she was too clingy and he didn't like it. Maybe that's why he left her years ago.

She regarded him for a moment, taking in just how handsome he looked in his official guard uniform. It suited him so well. Shirayuki had always known how attractive he was.

When her puberty had hit when she was around twelve, she knew _then_ how he made her feel but back then she had been too young to know how to express it. They had kissed a few times on the lips but it was more like a platonic friendship thing, she told herself.

He probably had experience with other women; much more elegant and beautiful women who were more confident. He was probably used to women like that and compared to them, she paled in comparison.

Her eyes met his as he stood, leaning against the door frame with his arms over his chest. He'd stopped talking now.

"You haven't listened to a damned thing I've said, Miss," he huffed.

Shirayuki's cheeks turned pink instantly and her gaze went elsewhere - anywhere but at him.

"Uh, yes conjoined rooms!" she beamed.

His eyes rolled. "That was five minutes ago, I said that. Off in your own world, some things never change," he sighed.

"Obi," she said softly before he could walk off.

He turned and faced her with a questioning look. "Ever since you got back, things have been different."

Obi's body visibly stiffened at her words. "How so, Miss?"

Shirayuki bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to voice her thoughts.

"You're more distant," she said quietly, her eyes meeting his.

His jaw tightened. "You're right, of course Miss. You're a special interest to Master, now. Its not like before. And then there's the Prince we're visiting too."

Her bangs fell in front of her face, hiding her eyes. "So...so you won't touch me because Zen likes me?"

Obi turned to walk away. "He doesn't like you, Miss. He loves you."

Shirayuki was confused. "Why won't you look at me, like you used to?"

He clenched a fist at his side. "Maybe I'm just your guard now, nothing more."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day had been exhausting but she believed that progress was being made. Raj wasn't as she had first thought and he seemed to be slowly changing for the better. And they met his younger siblings and they were just the cutest. The three of them together were very entertaining and it was good to see this side of Raj.

When she came back to her room after dinner, she couldn't help but think back to the cold words Obi had spoken to her.

He didn't lie, she knew he didn't, so maybe the reason he was back was because Zen paid well and it was regular pay, not like back in Tanbarun when he was paid job by job.

That was the only explanation. _He_ had moved on with his life and here she was pining for him. She was _pathetic_.

She didn't know how long she sat out on the balcony floor, tears falling down her face. Her eyes focused on the moon, wishing it would just take her away. She didn't understand how she had become like this, so dependent on Obi's words. They would elate her one moment and kill her the next. Just as he had always done since they had first met.

Well the only way she would get through this is if she told him that she understood and would stop trying to seek something that wasn't there.

Shirayuki stood and turned to find that Obi was on his balcony too, staring at her.

"Miss," he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, his auburn orbs piercing into her very being. "I will be. I understand why you said those things now, Obi," she said, her determination unwavering.

"I thought of you every day, you know, but I see now that...I was just a fool...waiting for someone who would never return. I was just annoying to you," she said, repeating what he'd said to her a million times and finally realising what he'd meant by that.

She turned before he could see her tears forming again, she didn't want to be embarrassed further.

"M-Miss!"

"I get it, okay? You're getting paid well now," she said softly but genuinely happy that he didn't have to worry about money anymore. "I won't ask anymore, so, you can rest assured that our time together before will disappear, never to be spoken of again."

With that she quickly ran inside and shut the balcony doors.

He watched her leave and sighed, looking up at the moon, wondering how he'd become so utterly tactless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He waited outside her door, wondering if she was going to open it since he'd knocked over five minutes ago. He heard rummaging behind the door and then she opened it.

"Obi?" she asked, a little shocked that he wanted to speak with her through the conjoined doors.

He walked passed her without saying anything, so she closed the door and stood next to it, observing him.

Obi didn't speak for a while so she decided she should apologise for how she had spoken earlier. How did he always bring out her emotions like that?

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "For the way I spoke and for what you saw. But, I meant what I said, I won't bother you-"

"You're not bothering me," Obi said with a sigh, as he sat on her bed, crossing his long legs out in front of him, leaning back with his arms propping his body up.

Shirayuki frowned, confused now.

"I tell you you're annoying and I say you're stupid but its the opposite really. A habit I got into when we were kids and I guess its the last thing I hadn't changed. But I have to be more careful now, if Master heard how I talked to you, he wouldn't like it," he said with a laugh.

Her eyes found his as she walked over and sat next to him, closer than they'd been in a long time.

She grabbed his hand, putting it between her small ones, linking them together like a perfect puzzle piece. Shirayuki smiled happily and nodded.

"I don't care about that. After you said that you didn't want to be close-"

"I never said that," he interjected with a huff.

"Well, after you said you were _just_ my guard, it hurt me and made me think that maybe all the things you say to me that I had never cared about before, maybe you were trying to tell me that I _am_ being annoying and I _am_ stupid. But I thought about it more and I know that even if I am, I don't care. I don't care what's expected of me...I only care what you think of me, I always have. I-I missed you so much, Obi."

Obi's eyes widened as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It had been so long since he'd felt it and it made his chest tighten, like it had years ago. He'd never questioned their odd closeness.

He remembered the first time their lips met. It was in the cave and it had been raining heavily so Shirayuki couldn't return home.

When she had placed her lips on his, even though it was barely a few seconds, he felt something. He hadn't been sure at the time what it was but as time went on, he knew.

He also knew that Shirayuki had no idea what she did to him.

She was pulling away now but before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and captured her lips again. His hand came up to touch her cheek before it snaked it's way to her hair.

Shirayuki was so surprised, her eyes widened but then after a second she closed them. He pulled away after realising what he was doing and got up from the bed, walking toward the door, connecting their rooms.

"Goodnight, Miss."

She went to call out to him but he had already left, leaving swollen lips and more questions in his wake. That kiss was a far cry from what they'd ever had before, it had been intimate, needy and much deeper than the pecks they'd shared at a younger age.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He should have killed them all and he would have if he hadn't been under the employ of the Second Prince of Clarines.

Zen Wistalia was a good man, he knew that. It would be so much easier to resent Zen because he was a man more worthy of Shirayuki - a better pairing than with him.

But he just couldn't hate him, not one bit. Not when the Prince seemed to care about him and trusted him.

Even when he knew that Zen had stolen a kiss from Shirayuki _,_ back when she was helping out Kihal Toghrul. He hated that his master had done that but the more time he spent around the castle, the more he found that Zen was an upstanding sort of guy. So were his attendants, Kiki and Mitsuhide. How could he resent him?

They were at the encampment of Mukaze's village which had turned out to be Shirayuki's father but he couldn't face them. Not after what happened.

He heard her voice calling out to him and she was going further into the forest so he had to stop her; knowing her, she would wander the whole night looking for him, if he didn't say anything.

"Miss-" he began, jumping down from the trees and landed easily behind her.

Before he could say anything further, she'd turned and ran, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"Obi, you're okay," she breathed with relief, her cheek resting on his chest.

His eyes were wide with shock and then he started to feel angry for some reason. Was it because she was a fool? Was it because she cared more about him than herself?

He started to pry her arms from around him and pushed her away with probably more force than needed because she stumbled backwards.

" _Don't_. You should go back," he said, his auburn orbs full of rage and Shirayuki couldn't understand it.

She pursed her lips. "W-why are you angry? You didn't do anything wrong-"

"It was my job to protect you and I failed. What use am I if I can't even do my job?" he snapped but the anger wasn't directed to her.

Now it was her turn to be angry.

"Idiot."

Obi looked at her in confusion...she never called him names.

"You did what you could and I would ask you to guard me, always."

He shook his head.

"I will always need you and so will Zen. He doesn't blame you and-"

Suddenly a hand was on her mouth, forcing her into silence.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I won't believe you."

He removed his hand and turned, thinking it was over. But she was far from finished and now her forest green orbs were ablaze with determination.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. When will you finally understand that you are my _home_? Without you...I don't have one."

She pulled on his arm, causing him to turn and then leaned up and placed her soft lips against his and when he realised just what she had said, Shirayuki's back faced him as she walked back down to the village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They'd been so careful, hiding their past, but someone had heard them talking in the pharmacy.

Shirayuki had to pull an all nighter as it was Winter now and it was busy during the days with no time to do paperwork, so Shirayuki told Ryuu and Garrack that she would complete it that night.

But tonight, Obi had insisted she get half an hour's shut eye in the sleeping room when midnight ticked over. In the end, they talked instead of her sleeping.

Ryuu wasn't meant to be there. He found them - Shirayuki sat between Obi's legs, his back against the headboard, his arms rested around her stomach and his long legs stretched out beside her own. They were talking in low tones with Shirayuki giggling every now and then and when silence suddenly enveloped the room, Ryuu's violet orbs widened as she turned her head to one side, looking up at Obi and he leaned down and his lips met hers. It was only a brief moment and they pulled away again as if it had never happened.

"What _did_ happen to your grand parents? I was meant to meet them that night," he had asked, continuing on their conversation about Tanbarun that they had started half an hour ago.

Suddenly she moved away from him wordlessly. When she was on her feet, pulling down her herbalist uniform, she turned with a smile.

"I'm sure they're happy, where ever they are," she said softly but the smile didn't meet her eyes.

Obi stared at her realising that a lot more went on in Tanbarun than he'd imagined.

Why did he leave her? He was a fool.

"T-they died, Obi." Her head was turned now and her voice was broken but he couldn't see her face.

She could have also said _and then you never came back_ , but she didn't. He knew she wouldn't say something like that because she was Shirayuki - positive, full of light and for some reason she never blamed him for any of her hard ships since his departure, despite the fact he wished she would.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he began, moving to the edge of the bed. As his feet touched the ground, he felt his heart thud in his chest because he hated making her look like she did now.

Broken and lonely but he swore he wouldn't make her feel like that again.

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have left you all those years ago."

He got up, walking toward her and she turned shaking her head, the red locks around her face moving with it and then she smiled again, her bright green eyes meeting his own, reassuring him she was okay.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know-"

He wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and she accepted it. Her smaller slender arms snaked their way around his back but didn't meet due to the broadness of his back, but gripped him tightly nonetheless.

She felt his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

Obi looked up with a frown and then his eyes widened as he pulled away from Shirayuki quickly. This action alarmed her and she turned to face the doorway.

"Ryuu!" she gasped in shock, her eyes wide with horror.

Shirayuki glanced at Obi who held a dangerous expression.

"I think its much too late to hide it," said the boy and then his eyes landed on Obi.

Obi liked Ryuu but now he knew, well, what was he going to do about it? If Prince Zen found out, he might be cast out and what would happen to Shirayuki? Would the Prince forgive that?

But as he looked at the boy, he knew he was done for because he'd really come to like him. Ryuu was smart beyond his years, kind and seemed to care a lot about his work...and Shirayuki.

If Ryuu showed signs of betrayal though, he would have to do _something_.

"Ryuu, look-" began Shirayuki, moving toward the boy but he held his hand up to silence her.

"I had a feeling that there was more to you two," said Ryuu, looking at Shirayuki now but a coy smile began to shape his lips. "You knew Obi well before he attacked you, back then, didn't you?"

Obi was miffed now. "I didn't _attack_ her, I wasn't even aiming for her..." said Obi with a pout, rubbing a hand to the back of his head with his eyes elsewhere now.

Shirayuki looked at him and laughed. "He was going to kill me once, though," she said with amusement, her eyes locking with his, remembering how they'd first met.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She recognised the woman. She was flirting with Mitsuhide but didn't come near Obi.

Shirayuki excused herself and walked out the doors to the balcony. She could hear their laughter from inside, both Mitsuhide and Obi trying to impress Zen.

"You're the one who kept him in Tanbarun, aren't you?"

The red head turned in shock to find the woman sitting in a chair against a pillar. The woman wasn't looking at her but she knew that it had been the woman she had seen fleeing the forest, those years ago when Obi went missing.

But she wasn't afraid.

"I didn't keep him there, he _chose_ to be there. But he left anyway-"

"Because he'd brought too much attention to himself."

Finally the woman looked over at her with an expression akin to appreciation as her eyes moved across Shirayuki's body until finally landing on her face.

"You are beautiful, I'll give him that."

"Are you and Obi...well, are you involved?"

The sandy haired woman smirked and shook her head. "He's a good partner and I have no doubt that he would be an absolute demon in bed," she laughed, loving how Shirayuki's cheeks flushed red.

"Not that I would know, of course. But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. No, he's a good partner...in crime that is. That's how I know him."

Shirayuki nodded as she walked forward to sit on the edge, next to the woman. Her legs dangled off the edge as she looked out at the darkened town in front of them.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Of what I might do?"

"Tell me, what is your name?" asked Shirayuki, ignoring the woman's questions.

"Torou."

Shirayuki smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Torou."

The woman frowned and snapped her head down toward the strange red haired girl.

"For what?"

"You must have kept him company sometimes, even if it was during one of those jobs of his. Even though he didn't want to be around me back then, at least he had someone."

With that, Shirayuki got back up, placing a hand on Torou's shoulder with a smile, who looked up at her incredulously.

"That's not why-" began Torou but she'd already gone back inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She delved herself into work because ever since her conversation with Torou she had come to realise that she was probably being selfish with Obi.

So she tried to distance herself a little, from him.

Obi was a man and he probably had someone out there, in the world that he cared about... _romantically_. Her and Obi were friends and she had no doubt he cared for her deeply but not the way she wanted him to, she'd come to realise.

She was keeping him away from who ever that was that he cared about, just because she'd basically said to him that he was everything to her. But that was selfish, wasn't it? Because of course he was too caring for his own good and would be by her side because of her own needs.

Now she was in Lyrias because there was a sickness and the gates had been shut. He was staring at her from behind the bars on the other side but she gave him a reassuring nod.

"Obi, Zen is waiting for you," she said with a small smile. "I promise I'll do my best to get to the bottom of this sickness, its my job after all."

He looked at her intently, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You should go back, Obi."

She turned to leave but a hand grabbed the end of her sleeve and jerked her backward so she was facing him.

Her green orbs widened.

"I can't leave you," he said quietly, so that the others behind him couldn't hear, his body leaning against one of the gates pillars as he stared down at her.

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "Yes...you can. I can't hold you back anymore, Obi," she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

But he heard it and it shocked him and before he knew it, she was gone.


End file.
